iAm A Sea Creature
by CorruptedGamerGirl
Summary: One of Sam and Freddie's Friends, Alyson, comes back from Florida with a secret. Later on, Sam has a secret to keep too. Also, there is a raffle going on. 5 people could win a trip to Sea. What happened to Sam and Alyson? and is there going to be a love triangle? Now Rated T. New Genres: Fantasy, Supernatural, (maybe Thriller), Romance. Arianna Grande as Alyson. DUE FOR A RE-EDIT
1. Story of Alyson

Cast:

Jennette McCurdy as Samantha 'Sam' Puckett

Nathan Kress as Fredward 'Freddie' Benson

Cameron Diaz as Sam's Mom

Matt LeBlanc as Sam's Father

Ariana Grande as Alyson 'Aly' Valentine

(I don't know what other last name to use so I'm using the last name she has from Victorious)

Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay

**Maybe a few visits from**

Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay

Alyssa Milano as Alyson's mom

Chapter 1: Story of Alyson (iCarly cast are the Age of 16. Also Alyson.)

**1 week ago**

**Aly's POV**

I don't know why it happened but it did.

And it's kind of scary.

I turned into a sea creature.

I moved back to Seattle after having to move from Seattle at the age of 9 'cause my dad got a job in Florida, but now I'm back and really happy because now I get to surprise my best friends Sam and Freddie. We were best friends since we were, like, 1 years old. I'm also hoping that Sam is okay because even though I moved we still talked on the phone or video chatted and she said that she has been being abused by her mother. I didn't believe it at first but then, while we were video chatting, her mother came in her room asking where her food was in a rude tone. Sam said, in a terrified tone, that she didn't make it yet, but she will soon. Her mother didn't seem to care as she slapped Sam hard across the face with the back of her hand making me gasp in surprise with my hands over my mouth. I never knew that her mother would become so vicious. She was always nice.

Anyway… this is what happened when I turned into... something I never thought could be real.

I was just washing my plate after eating since my mom was at work. I was done washing the plate when suddenly water started forming around my hands and all around my body. I couldn't balance myself anymore and fell on the floor causing me to hit my head on the ground. As I sat up, I rubbed my head and looked at my legs. I saw scales around my waste going down forming a…Tail. It was purple. I was also wearing a bra that was purple too and also made out of scales. The straps went around my neck. I didn't know why this happened. I noticed that I got violet highlights and nails too.

After looking at my tail for what felt like an eternity, my mother came in. She came into the kitchen and gasped at the sight of me.

"I guess I should tell you why this happened." Is all she told me.

She told me that my dad happened to be a 'Merman'...

…weird.

Now I am in front of Sam's house. I can't wait to see her!

What inspired me to write this is in my profile. Please leave a review! :)

=( *Baby Voice* PWEEEEAAAASSSEEE!


	2. The Change

_**iAm A Sea Creature**_

**Chapter 2:**** The Change**

**Sam's POV**

**BAM!** A punch was thrown at my cheek. I fell to the floor holding the left side of my face. Too bad she was also wearing a ring because she ripped some of the skin and now it's bleeding a lot.

"I'm leaving to Las Vegas in 5 minutes. I'll be back in 4 weeks. I expect you to change your behavior and listen to me more often when I get back." _Maybe if you changed __**your **__behavior then I'd listen to you_. "Now go make me a sandwich."

I got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. I made her the sandwich. Before she left, she slapped me once more. After she left I went up to my room and cried on my bed. I do that about everyday.

10 minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring and three knocks after. I got up to see a big blood spot on my pillow. _Guess I need a new pillow case...again..._

I went downstairs and opened the door. I gasped. There was a girl with red velvet cupcake hair (with black roots cause she use to have black hair A/N: It's true. Arianna really has black hair or very dark brown.) And has a huge toothy grin on her face. She waved. "Hey Sam!" I was too shocked to answer. I haven't seen her in person for 8 years! The last time I saw her was when Her, Freddie and I were 9 years old (the same age I was when Freddie and I met Carly).

"A-Ali-Alyson?!"

"Last time I checked." She replied with a chuckle.

"Oh My Gosh!" I yelled as I hugged her real tight. _I Can't BELIEVE she is HERE!_

We pulled away and Alyson noticed my busted lip and the bruise on my cheek. "Um… did your mom do that?" she asked cautiously I bit my lower lip before nodding. She gave me another hug before we went up to my room. Aly (My nickname for her) cleaned up my wounds. "Hey, where is your mom anyway?"

"She just left about an hour or so ago to Las Vegas." I said blankly.

"Vegas?"

"Yup."

"Well…look at the bright side: at least you won't get beat fooooooorrrrrrrr…"

"Four weeks."

"Great!" she says, happy that I won't be beaten by my own mother for about four weeks. "Oh! how's Freddie?"

"He's okay."

"And my brother, Richard?"

"Still trying to get a girlfriend so he can 'be one of the cool kids'."

Richard is Aly's cousin and he REALLY wants to be 'popular'. He tries to look for a girlfriend but then he's too shy or they reject him. But his main target is, unfortunately, me. I don't like him like that though.

We hung out at Groovie Smoothie, watched movies, and more. We are also having a sleepover at my house.

Alyson took her shower while I got her the mattress she use to sleep on when we had sleepovers at each other's house.

I went in the bathroom (that was connected to my room) to take a shower, but after about two minutes I felt something very weird. My legs felt like they were connecting together then I fell. I sat up and saw...a tail. And it was pink. _Wait a minute._ I turned the water off. _PINK?!_ I also saw I had a PINK scaled bra and PINK highlights AND PINK nails! What the HELL?!

"AAAAHHHH!"

**Alyson's POV**

After I got dressed into my pajama's, I heard a scream come from the bathroom. I ran to the door. I knocked before asking: "Sam? Are you okay?"

"Umm no!"

"What's wrong?"

"Can you come in here?!"

"Sure." I reply before entering.

_Oh my gosh. She's what I am. YES! My best friend is just like me!_


	3. Aly is back in Seattle

_**iAm A Sea Creature**_

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own anything.**

**A/N: Since we've never seen Sam's house or how it looks like around her neighborhood, in this story she lives not too far away from a pier.**

**Chapter 3:**** Surprises**

**Alyson's POV**

I was smiling like crazy. I'm so glad I'm not the only one!

Sam is a _**mermaid**_**!** just like me!

"YAY! You're just like me!" I say, walking toward her. Sam looked confused.

"H-huh? W-what do you mean by 'you're just like me'?" Sam asks. I sigh and sit at the edge of the tub.

"Last week I also grew a tail." I began. "I thought I was dreaming so I tested it out at the pier where no one can see me and it was true. I'm a mermaid." I said. Then I poked her shoulder as I said: "And you are too!" Sam opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She stared at her hot pink tail that hung off the other side of the tub. Then I saw her eyes. They were PINK! How do eyes become pink? Well, a lot of strange things have been happening, so I shouldn't be surprised. I laughed a bit, "Um Sam? You might not like this but…you've got pink eyes." She looked confused.

"But I haven't been rubbing i-" I interrupted her with a chuckle.

"No. I mean your eye color, like, where your eyes are supposed to be blue." Her eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" I looked for something that I can use as a mirror. I found a hand mirror and showed her. That's when I almost became deaf.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I heard ringing after that. She started to freak out for a while. I took her hands.

"Come on, I'll help you out and dry your tail."

After drying Sam's tail, there were little sparkley-water drops around her tail and I gave her the towel before it disappeared. "Th-That was um…w-weird." Sam finally speaks up. I nod.

"Yup. It is weird but it happened." Sam looks at me and asks:

"Do you know why this happened?" I thought about what my mom told me about my dad being a merman.

"Well, I guess someone in your family was a mermaid too."

After Sam got dressed into a tank top and pajama shorts, I got an idea.

"Hey Sam, let's go swimming." I REALLY wanted to go swimming. It's cool being a mermaid, but I hate that we can't touch water in front of people or else we would change in front of them.

"Swimming?" Sam asks. I chuckle.

"Sam, you don't have to be afraid. It's really fun to swim as a mermaid." I grab her hand. "Come on. Let's swim." I try to bring her to the pier, but she'd struggle at times, trying to make excuses to get out of it.

We finally got to the pier. It was dark outside, so no one would be able to see us. I started walking to the edge of the pier, but I didn't see Sam anywhere. I looked around, calling her name. I looked in the water and saw a hot pink tail and dirty-blonde hair with hot pink highlights. I chuckled.

I took a few steps back, ran to the edge, and dived in the water. My purple tail appeared with my purple scaled bra and violet highlights. I saw Sam swimming forward, so I followed her. We swam through fishes, seaweed, coral; it's unbelievable how beautiful it is down here.

**~*NEXT DAY*~**

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up by the sun shining through the blinds of my window. I got up, took a shower, got dressed (into a black t-shirt with a small design on it and blue jeans with sneakers), ate breakfast and was almost out the door before my mother called for me. "Freddie-Bear!" I turned toward my mom, who was in the kitchen.

"Yes mother?" I ask in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Remember to take your tick bath when you get home since I won't be here because of work." She tells me. I roll my eyes.

"Okay mo-."

"And be careful if you're near sharp things! Oh and don't forget your oint-" I was already out the door when she turned toward the sink to wash the dishes.

I went to school and when I passed by Carly and Sam's locker, I saw Sam with a **huge** smile on her face. I walked over to her, curious about that smile.

"Hey Sam." I said with a small smile. She turned toward me.

"Hey Freddork." She said. I chuckled at her nickname for me.

"So, what's with the huge smile?"

"Oh, just spent time yesterday with a special friend that moved back to Seattle." She hinted. I knew it was a hint because how she said it. I didn't know who she was talking about, but if she's giving me a hint then that means I should know who she is talking about, but I don't.

"And who is this 'special' friend that moved back to Seattle?" I asked, putting air quotes around 'special'. She raised her eyebrows.

"You don't remember a friend we had that moved away to Florida because her dad got a job there?" after she said that, I remembered.

"Oh yea Alyso-" Then I remembered what Sam said when I came over to her. "Did you say a friend that moved back to SEATTLE and you spent time with that friend YESTERDAY?" she nodded her head franticly.

"Yup! She's back!"

"Who's back?" someone asked. I turned around and saw Carly.

"Oh, just a friend of Freddie and I."


	4. Raffle

_**iAm A Sea Creature**_

**Chapter 4:**** Raffle**

**Carly's POV**

"Yup! She's back!"

"Who's back?" I ask as I see my 2 best friends talking by the lockers.

"Oh, just a friend of Freddie and I." Sam says to me.

_A friend? They have another friend and I didn't even know about her/him. I didn't even know they had a friend that __**I**__ didn't know. Okay, yea I'm a little jealous, but they never told me about a friend of theirs. I'm jealous because I don't wanna lose my best friends and about 2 days ago I found out that I like Freddie. And since he likes me, I thought that it wouldn't be a problem asking him out, but I have to do it at the right time and not around Sam. Sam and Freddie have been warming up to each other (even though she still calls him names) and I don't want to become a third wheel. UGH! how do I always go off subject?!_

'_Well, what WOULD happen if you got with Freddie? Sam would feel like a third wheel.'_ A voice in my head said.

'_Well, I like Freddie and he likes me so-'_

'_Did you ever think that maybe Freddie's crush on you has died down? He __**Has **__stopped flirting with you for a while...'_

'_I don't believe you.'_

'_Fine. Suit yourself.'_

"Carly?" a hand was waved in front of my face. "Helloooo?" I shook my head.

"Oh. Sorry. Must've spaced out." I said. "So. Who's this friend of yours?"

"Hey Guys!" I heard someone call behind me. I saw Sam's face change to more happiness and Freddie's face change to shock but his lips had a hint of a smile.

"Aly!" Sam yelled as she ran up to the red velvet cupcake haired girl and hugged her.

"Alyson! I can't believe you're here!" Freddie said and hugged her too. Them hugging someone else got me more jealous, but I tried to hide it.

Freddie let go and Sam spoke. "Oh! Alyson, this is Carly. Carly, this is Alyson; The friend we were talking about." I smiled polity at her.

"Hi." She waved at me.

"Hello." I waved back. When I was about to ask something, Mr. Howard came in the hall with a bullhorn and pressed a button that made everyone cover their ears. We uncovered them and Mr. Howard started to speak.

"Okay Hooligans. I have an announcement to make." _You're finally going to crawl inside a box and cry about how miserable your life is? _Oh no. There goes my mean side again. Stupid jealousy! "There will be a raffle going on. Five of you can win a trip to sea...again." He shows us a clipboard and walks to a wall and hangs it up. "That sheet has tickets to write your name on. After you do that, you would put it in this bucket." He showed us a bucket on the floor. I think that's stupid cause it'll just get knocked down. "Now I-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because all the kids rushed to the clipboard, knocking him down.

"Déjà vu much." I hear Sam say. I laugh. I smirk and look towards Freddie knowing what he's going to do next since he couldn't go last time. He takes out a pen and hands his bag to Sam_. UGH! I wish he handed it to ME!_

"I'm going in." Freddie's says. He cries out, like a leader of an army would do to start a war, and runs toward the tickets. I see Alyson lean in to Sam's ear and speak.

"He never changed did he?" Sam shakes her head 'no' with her eyebrows raised at Freddie and trying to hold back her laughter. The bell rings. I head off to class while Sam and Alyson wait for Freddie.

I wonder who would win the raffle. Maybe Freddie again. Along with whoever the other 4 would be.


	5. Shh It's a Secret

**Chapter 5:**** Shh... It's a Secret**

**A/N:**** I have something to say to "Meme" if she/he reviews again.**

**Freddie's POV**

Phew! I did it. I got a ticket, wrote my name, put it in the clear bucket, and crawled out safely. I breathed heavily stumbling toward Sam and Aly. Sam tossed my bag to me. I looked back at the crowd. "Animals." I breathed out.

Ally, Sam, and I walked back to class.

**Lunch**** (Carly's POV)**

I sat down at the usual table, waiting for Sam and Freddie. I waited about Ten minutes until Freddie came.

"Finally! I've been waiting fooorrr...37 minutes now!" I said looking at the time on my phone. He sat down across from me. _I wish he sat next to me._ _I hope he still likes me._

"Sorry. I was just talking with Sam and Aly." He said. "We're going to the Groovie Smoothies after school today since we haven't seen her in person for about...um...**8 **years? So we decided to hang out. Wanna come?"

So they were going to hang out with Alyson. But we have iCarly rehearsals. "What about iCarly rehearsals?"

"Oh, yea, that's the reason I'm here. Can we reschedule rehearsals?" He asks.

"Uh but-" he interrupts me.

"Thanks." He says as heruns out before the bell rings.

_Why did Alyson have to come back? She should have stayed in…wherever she came from. She's taking my friends away from me._

I got up and walked to my next class thinking of how Iwill confess to Freddie.

**Sam's POV**

Alyson and I got back inside the school. We walked around during lunch with Freddie until we decided to hang out later at the Groovie Smoothie. So, Freddie, being the [Cute] dork he is, went to ask Carly about joining us. Aly and I got to our lockers. Her locker is between Carly's and mine.

"Um Sam?" Aly asks in a slight whisper.

"Yea?"

"About us being mermaids, we have to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Do you wanna end up in a circus? or...Be in a Freak Show?" My eyes widened. _I, Samantha Puckett, shall NEVER be in a Circus or Freak Show!_

"No. Definitely not." I answer whilst shaking my head.

"Then we have to keep it a secret. Oh, yea and don't touch or even go near water or any kind of liquid when you're in public. Because if you do then your tail will be revealed." I nod, my head.

"Got it. So we can't tell anybody." She nods. "What about Freddie?" Aly looks down rubbing a fist against her palm. She shakes her head.

"Even if he's our best friend, we can't tell him." I look down. I tell Freddie almost everything when we hang out together without Carly.

I always wish he and I could be more than friends though. I've always liked him since we were 8. Except yesterday…I found out I was **in Love **with him.

**I guess 2 girls like/love Freddie. Who will win his heart?**


	6. Movement of Water

_**iAm A Sea Creature**_

**Chapter 6:**** Movement of Water**

**More Cast Members**

**Janel Parrish as Marlina (In Profile)**

**Emily Osment as Cassie**

**Mary Ann Springer as Wendy**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Anything or things that you know are from the show H2O: Just Add Water (I LOVE that show!). There also might be some events (might be a little different) I'll have from H2O in later chapters since I still have no ideas.

**Sam's Mermaid Form: Hot Pink Highlights, Hot Pink Scaled Bra, Hot Pink Tail, Pink Eyes**

**Alyson's Mermaid Form: Violet Highlights, Purple Scaled Bra, Purple Tail, Purple Eyes**

**General POV**

Sam and Aly were swimming in the water. They were playing tag and Aly was it. Aly tried to find Sam through all the Coral, Poseidonia, Fish, and more. She looked at a Coral 3 feet away. Sam stuck her head out from behind it and before swimming away, she stuck her tongue out at Aly. Aly chuckled and swam after her.

About five minutes later they stuck their heads out from under the water. Sam and Aly saw a big gap, enough to fit a Pirate ship, between two cliffs and decided to swim between them. As they turn the corner they stick their head out again and see three other mermaids talking, still in the water with their heads sticking up also, in front of two big, tall rocks that were in the water.

One of them turn their head and sees them. Alyson gets scared and goes back under. Sam looks at her and follows her to bring her back, dragging her by the tail. Alyson wears a mad face with her arms crossed as Sam pulls her back. She comes back up and so does Alyson with a pout. One of the girls had a shocked look on their face and swam over under water and came back up in front of Sam and Aly causing them to jump a bit in fright. The girl that came over to them had red hair with light green highlights, light green scaled bra, light green eyes, and a light Green Tail. Sam recognized her.

"Wendy?" Sam asked in surprise. The girl nodded and waved.

"Hey Sam!" Wendy says and hugs Sam.

Sam looks at her. "You're a mermaid too?"

"Yea! Isn't this great?" Wendy says, very excited. She then notices Aly. "Oh, hi. I'm Wendy." Wendy puts her hand out for Aly to shake.

"Alyson, but you can call me Aly." She shakes Wendy's hand.

One of the other girls came up out of the water in front of them almost scaring them. She had Black hair with blue highlights, blue eyes the same as her highlights (because of her mermaid form), a blue scaled bra, and a blue tail. Another one came up behind her. She had blonde hair (a tiny bit of brown) with red highlights, Pink eyes (like Sam), red scaled bra, and a red tail. The one with the black and blue hair waves. "Hi. I'm Marlina. And that's Cassie." she said pointing to the blonde and red haired girl next to her. Cassie waves. "Hi." She says.

"Hi" Sam and Aly say to them. "When did you find out you were a mermaid?" Sam asks Wendy out of curiosity.

"This morning while taking a shower."

"Cool! That's how Sam found out too about 2 days ago." Aly says.

"Cool." Wendy says. "I just met Marlina and Cassie and they told me about mermaids having powers!"

"Are you serious!?" Sam asks grinning widely. Wendy nods excitedly.

"Some Mermaids have 2 powers, but mostly mermaids have 1 and it's rare to have 2 or even 3 powers for that matter." Cassie says.

"Wow. So how do we know what our powers are?" Aly asks.

"**You** will have to figure that out on your own." Marlina says as her and Cassie go back under water and swim away.

Sam was at home figuring out how to do her math homework. It's unusual, but Carly said if she doesn't at least try doing her homework then she will take her Ham and Ribs (Yum) out of the fridge and dump them. Of course Sam didn't want that.

She read the problem over again using the table as drums. She kept doing that until when she stopped she saw water coming out of her glass. It just kept growing. Her left hand was facing the glass and her right hand was flat on the desk from stopping the drum beat she was playing to a song she liked. Sam stared at the water amazed. She looked at her left hand and raised it up. She twisted her hand a bit and the water grew a bit taller.

"Oh My God." Sam said. Then her smile grew. She started making figures with the water. After playing with the water in mid-air, she heard banging on her bedroom door, which caused the water to drop back into the cup, but also some to splash on her arms. She grabbed a towel she uses (or use to use) for the beach and dried her arms as she counted to 15. After noticing her tail didn't appear after counting to 15, she opened the door to see her mother.

"Mom, I thought you were in Vegas."


	7. The Winners

Chapter 7: The Winners

"Mom, I thought you were in Vegas." Sam says to her abusive mother.

"I was. But it's not that much fun. I'm thinking of staying here for a little while long to have the fun I usually have here." Her mother says walking toward Sam, making her walk backwards away from her mother.

Sam was backed up to her chair so she sat down trying to get (A/N: Natalie will be her mother's name) Natalie away from her personal space. Natalie towered her. She punched Sam in the face causing her to fall off the chair. Sam tried to get up but her mother kicked her in the stomach causing her to drop to the floor. Natalie turns away to walk out. Sam get's back up on the chair. "I'm leaving to Jack's house." Natalie says as she walks out.

'Who the hell is Jack?' Sam thinks to herself.

Sam decides to go over to Alyson's house. She knocks on her door. Alyson opens the door with a smile but the smile fades as she sees Sam's bruised cheek…again. "I'm really starting to hate your mom." Alyson says as she drags Sam into her house.

Aly suggested that Sam stays over. Aly got some pajamas for her and they go to sleep.

~School~

Alyson and Sam walked in to school laughing at some joke they heard on television last night. They got to their lockers and Ally's half brother, Richard, came by. "Hey little sis." He greeted Alyson and walked toward Sam. "Hey Sam!"

"Walk away"

"I will walk away." He said not wanting to get hurt by her. Richard has been trying to get Sam as his girlfriend again. Yup. They went out for a bit. Sam didn't want to date him because he was too clingy. He would always come into her conversations with other guys to show that he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend and nobody should dare make a move on her. She eventually broke up with him saying it's not going to work out. Anyway…

Freddie came by and greeted the girls. After he did that Carly came. She said hi to everyone (with a two second glare toward Aly) and opened her locker. They all saw Ms. Briggs coming with a blow horn. She pressed the button making everyone cover their ears and give her their attention.

Briggs started to speak through the horn. "Alright you little rodents! I am here to announce the five winners for the stupid sea trip." She opened an envelope. Whoever put in a raffle ticket was hoping they won. "The winners are…" She looked at the paper. "Wesley Williams, Jake Krandle, Gibby Gibson, Fredward Benson and Richard Robertson. Congratulations to you five. The trip will be Friday at six PM."

Everyone clapped for the winners. "Congrats Freddie." Alyson says to Freddie.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you won another sea trip." Sam says in disbelief.

"Guess today is my lucky day."

They all went off to class after that.

**Sorry it's short, but it's, like, 12:08 AM and I have school. Next chapter might be longer.**


	8. Our Powers

Chapter 8: Our Powers

_**~Thursday. The day after the announcement for the sea trip.~**_

**Freddie's POV **_**~After School~**_

Aly, Sam, and I went to the Groovie Smoothies and were talking about iCarly. Sam had a weird looking face going on like she was hiding something. She always does hide something, but it looked like whatever it was, is bothering her.

Sam spoke up. "Um Freddie, do you mind if I talk to Aly in private." I shook my head.

"No. Go ahead." Sam smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed Aly's hand and brought her to the bathroom of Groovie Smoothie.

T-bo comes up to me. "Wanna buy a pickle?" T-bo asks, showing me the pickles on a stick. I look at him.

"No."

"Why?" He asks looking offended.

"Because I don't want one."

"Why not."

"I'm not hungry."

"Why?"

"T-bo!" he gives me a crazy look and walks away muttering something about why people don't buy his food on sticks.

**Sam's POV**

I dragged Aly toward the bathrooms. I couldn't take not telling anyone about being a Mermaid.

"I can't take it anymore." I tell Aly. She raises her eyebrow confused.

"Can't take what anymore?"

"Not telling anyone about us being mermaids. I mean, we should at least tell _one_ person." We should trust at least one person. I think it should be Freddie. He's Smart. He'll know not to tell anyone.

"One person already knows." Aly says to me. Now it's my turn to be confused.

"Who?"

"My mom. She knew my father was a Merman and she walked in to the kitchen after I changed." I stare at her.

"Not Family members. I mean friends. Someone we can trust, not that I don't trust your mom; I love your mom, but someone else. Maybe someone like Freddie. He's our best friend. He should know."

I can't take it. I have to tell someone (Freddie) or I am going to explode!

Aly sighs. "Sam, we can't. We can't risk being out in a Freak Show or something." I sigh defeated.

"Fine." A grin grows on Aly's face. "Hey, did you get your powers yet?" oh yeah I totally forgot to tell her.

"Oh my gosh yes! Did you?" Aly nods her head franticly. "Well, what is it?"

"I can freeze things!" she says happily. Awesome! That sounds like such a cool power!

"Awesome! Let me show you mine." I dragged toward a sink. I turned on the water. I raised my hand up and twist it a little. The pool of water starts to form a shape in midair. Aly gasps.

"Cool!" She exclaims. "Where's the extra water coming from?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. Oh use your powers to freeze it!"

"Okay." Aly raises her hand up and the water automatically freezes. Wow this is _**so**_ cool. Then I realized we left Freddie sitting by himself.

"We should go back or Freddie might get suspicious."

"Right. But what are we going to do with that?" Aly asks pointing at the iced water. I walk over to it and push it down toward the floor. It breaks into millions of pieces.

"It'll melt." I say and walk out not caring if someone slips on the ice. Aly follows behind me. We walk over to Freddie who has just finished his Blueberry Blitz Smoothie.

"What are you two smiling about?" Freddie asks with his right eyebrow raised. I shake my head.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on at all."

**I know. It's stupid and short. I'm sorry. REALLY sorry. But I think I might get writers block. Let's hope not.**


	9. iThink I Love Sam

**~Chapter 9: iThink I Love Sam**

**~Still Thursday**

**~Freddie's POV**

Tomorrow I'm going to sea. I am SO excited. I wonder what I would see. Man, I'd be cool if I saw something cool, like, maybe…A Loch Ness Monster! I wanna see one of those or maybe *Gasp* Maybe a Mermaid. I love mermaids. They're beautiful. But the mermaids you see on T.V are nothing like how mermaids really looked. Mermaids were not beautiful girls with fish tails. They were creepy looking creatures. (A/N: Photo of a Real Mermaid in My Profile)

I go to Carly's house. We are going to rehearse for the next iCarly on Friday night. I walked in to see Carly yelling at Spencer and a burnt funny looking helmet on the counter. I raised my eyebrows as I walked over to them. "Um guys? What's going on?" Carly turned to me.

"Spencer decided to build something on the helmet over there so he can watch T.V. while riding a bike which was STUPID of him to do!" Carly yelled looking toward Spencer as she said 'stupid'.

"I thought it'd be cool." Spencer said trying to defend himself. Carly rolled her eyes at him.

"Well it wouldn't be! What if your "invention" did work and when you rode your bike you hurt someone or got killed!" Carly said getting angrier.

"Um Carly maybe you should calm down I mean at least his…"invention" didn't work so you have nothing to worry about." Carly nodded taking a deep breath.

"Okay Freddie. You're right. Let's go upstairs and wait for Sam." I nodded and we went upstairs leaving Spencer upset about his poor "invention."

~iCarly Studio~

I went to my laptop to see if there were any videos sent in for us to watch when Sam gets here.

Sam.

Her beautiful bright blue eyes. Her beautiful long blonde curly hair. Her beautiful smile. Man, I love that smile. Wait. Do I love Sam? I have been trying to figure this out for ALMOST 2 YEARS. I know I like Sam, but I sometimes wonder if I'm in love with her. I always think about her. maybe I am in love with her cause sometimes I notice that I am staring at her and saying comments, like, 'she's so beautiful' or 'I love her eyes' or anything like that. Maybe I am i-.

"Freddie?" Carly interrupted my thoughts. She got up from her bean bag and walked toward me.

"Uh Yeah?"

"Um can I…ask you something?" I got confused.

"Sure. What is it?"

Carly took a deep breath and a small smile spread across her. "Well, I-" Carly was interrupted by the door opening. Sam walked in.

"Sup guys!" She greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Carly and I said.

"Carly, is it all right if Aly stays here for a while with us?"

I looked at Carly and she looked upset from hearing that. "Um sure." Aly walked in with a smile. I looked at Sam and Aly.

"Sam? Aly? Did you guys get highlights?" Sam and Aly looked confused and looked at each other's hair. Their eyes widen, but hey covered it quickly. I looked at am highlights and saw they were…PINK? "Sam why are your highlights pink?" Carly asks.

"W-well um I wanted highlights and thought maybe I should give pink a um chance." She glanced at Aly and smiled. But like a fake smile.

After Rehearsals Carly asked if anyone wanted anything to eat or drink. I said 'Sure', Aly said 'No', and Surprisingly Sam said 'No' too. Carly left. "Wow Sam actually does not want to eat food?" I said in a teasing way.

"Shut Up, Dork!" Sam said with a small smile knowing that I'm joking with her. I noticed Aly looking out the window seeing it was almost dark. She went to Sam, tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed her thumb toward outside. I started to get confused. "Uh Aly and I have to go."

"Where?"

"To my house."

"But, you usually stay here until it's like eight o'clock unless you sleep over."

"W-well we are h-having another sleepover." I didn't believe Sam one bit but I went with it.

"Kay. See you guys tomorrow." I said waving to them as they started to walk out.

"Bye." They both said and they were gone.

'I wonder what they're REALLY up to.


	10. Moonstruck

**A/N: omg omg omg omg omggggggg! Did you guys see iParty With Victorious? Because if you didn't during commercial break I saw that SEDDIE IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I SCREAMED my head off when I saw it on youtube but then I saw the preview with my two friends and I screamed loud! Omigosh…anyway…**

…**on with the story.**

**Chapter 10: Moonstruck**

**General POV**

**~Kind of a Flashback (Before Chapter 9) {Still Thursday} ~**

_**Aly and Sam decided to go for a swim after going to the Groovie Smoothies with Freddie. Wendy went with them too. They played Tag, and Hide and Seek. Wendy spotted Cassie and Marlina. She suggested that they can swim with them. They talked and swam for a bit when Marlina said that she should mention something to Sam, Aly, and Wendy. She told them that there will be a Full Moon out tonight and if they look at it 5 things can happen. You Can: 1). Go Loco, 2). Become VERY Mean, 3). Lose Control of Your Powers, 4). Go Zombie Like and Go Swim (and if anyone bothers you, you use your powers on them) or 5). Get Powers That Can Change the Weather, which can be pretty dangerous because it's very hard to control that power.**_

~**Present~**

Sam and Aly were at Sam's house covering up the windows and anything else that releases light into the house. Finally, they were done. Aly checked her watch. "All right we have 15 minutes until the moon comes up."

Sam nodded. "Good. And were lucky my mom isn't here."

Right after Sam said that there was a knock on the door. Sam went to open it and there stood Wendy and Cassie.

"Hey Mer-friends!" Wendy said with a huge smile. Sam and Aly raised their eyebrows at the 'Mer-Friends' part.

"Uh hey guys." Sam opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come in."

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Sam asks as she walks to the kitchen.

"Can I get a Glass of water?" Aly asks.

"Me too?" Wendy asks.

"Okay, do you want anything Cassie?" Sam asks Cassie. Cassie shakes her head.

"No thanks I'm good." Sam carefully pours water in to two glasses. She put one straw in each glass and gave the glasses to Aly and Wendy.

"Thanks." They said.

"You're welcome." Sam says as she sits down. "So, not that I don't want you guys here but why are you here?" Sam asks curiously.

"Well I just thought we could all hang out for a while until I remembered the Full Moon was coming up when I walked in." Wendy says putting her glass down on the table.

They all decided to sleepover a Sam's house because they can't come out anyway. Luckily, Sam had sleeping bags enough for everyone.

They set up the sleeping bags and that is when Aly's watch started to beep. "The Moon is up." Aly announced. "So, should we watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?" Sam asks everyone as she shows them a drawer full of movies **(A/N: I have a drawer full of movies but I have so much that my mom and I couldn't fit all of them in.)**

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Wendy says "Maybe Saw?"

The others nod their head. Sam looks for the movie and puts the disc in the DVD player.

When they were up to the guy having the guts to cut off his foot, they heard the bell ring. "I'll be right back." Sam says as she gets up from her twin bed. "If you want more popcorn there's more in the cabinets."

"Kay." The others say. Sam walks out of her room and down the stairs.

"I'll go get the popcorn." Wendy says to the other girls. They nod their heads as Wendy skips out of Sam's room, downstairs, and to the kitchen.

**~While Wendy is Making the Popcorn**

Sam opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "Freddie, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk." He simply stated.

"Uh, okay." Sam says while opening the door wider for him to come in. Freddie walks in and Sam follows behind him. He turns around to face her when they're in the living room. "So what do you want to talk abou-" Sam was interrupted when she stared at a glass of water that was left there.

There was a circular silver figure being reflected. That figure…

Was The Moon.


	11. Carly Tells Sam

**Warning:**** Mild Cursing**

**Chapter 11: Carly Tells Sam**

Freddie raised his eyebrow as he Sam cut herself off to look at a glass of water. 'What the hell?" Freddie thought to himself getting confused. "Hello?" Freddie says waving a hand in front of her face.

Wendy looked over at the two and saw how confused Freddie looked. She looked over to Sam seeing if she can figure out why. She sure did.

Wendy saw Sam staring at the glass and thought to herself that she wouldn't want to look there if it's the moon. Wendy went toward Sam and waved her hand in front of her face. Sam didn't even blink! "Oh no I better go tell the girls." Freddie looked toward Wendy with a confused face as she walked away. 'Why is Wendy here?' he thought to himself. 'And who are 'the girls?'

He heard footsteps coming down and saw Wendy with Aly and some other blonde headed girl. "Look." Wendy says to the others, pointing at Sam. Freddie suddenly got an idea. He smirked as he swung his hand toward Sam's cheek. Before his hand connected to her cheek Sam's hand came up and grabbed his wrist. 'Oh shit.' He thought getting scared. Wendy, Aly, and Cassie stared in shock.

Sam turned her head toward Freddie with no emotion in her face. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." Sam says to Freddie in a mean voice, sending chills down his spine. Sam dropped his hand and walked out the front door.

"Where is she going?" Wendy asks getting frightened. Cassie shook her head.

"I don't know. But we better find out." She said and followed Sam out the door. She knows better not to look at the sky or anything that can reflect things.

Freddie was going to follow Wendy as she left too but was stopped by Alyson. She grabbed his wrist. "I think you should stay here." She says before rushing out the door. Freddie stood there confused as ever. 'What the hell just happened?'. He decided to see if he could follow the girls but when he was outside he could not find them. 'I'll just go home and go to sleep for school tomorrow and get ready for the trip.'

Cassie followed Sam to the pier. Sam was sitting at the edge of it. She was smiling and that was creeping Cassie out. Cassie came over to her. "Sam, come on, let's go back to your house." Sam shook her head.

"No. I wanna swim." She turned toward Cassie. "You could come with me!" She said grinning widely. Cassie shook her head

"We can't. There are people around here still."

"But I want to swim."

"I know you do but not right now."

Sam stood up and Cassie did the same. Sam smiled again having an idea. "Fine. I won't swim." She says staring into the water. She looks at Cassie. "But you will." Next thing Cassie sees is that she is in the water with her tail. Sam has pushed her in. Cassie got angry and yelled at Sam.

"SAM! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES ME!"

Just then Aly and Wendy got to the pier. They saw Cassie in the water. "What are you doing in the water?" Wendy asks. She saw how pissed off Cassie looked

"Why don't you ask the Moonstruck girl!"

"Sam what did you do?" Aly asks Sam, who was still giggling.

"I pushed her." Sam's face turned into a pout. "she wouldn't let me swim."

Freddie was getting ready for the trip tomorrow. He got a call that the he will be on the boat til' Sunday afternoon. He will also be getting his own room. Right now he is just happy that his mother won't be on the trip with him…she was thinking about going on with him BUT she convinced her not to come, which made him feel A LOT better. He packed up everything he needed for tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday Afternoon. He decided not to take his computer incase it gets wet. He still wonders what happened with Sam and why she acted weird today.

~Finally Friday~

Sam came in to school laughing while Aly was annoyed at her. "I can't believe I did that to her." Sam says still laughing a bit. While Sam was sill Moonstrucked, she made Wendy look like a clown when she fell asleep. She colored Wendy's nose red, she gave Wendy A LOT of blue eye liner and eye shadow, and gave her dark red blush almost all over her face. She even put a blue afro wig on her head and took a picture!...don't ask how she got the "wig". Sam didn't remember when she woke up but she saw the camera in her hand and saw she picture. That's when Alyson told her. Sam's laughter died down.

"That was mean Sam." Aly says.

"But funny." Sam adds. Aly shakes her head.

They walk up to their lockers and see Carly there. "Hey, Carls." Sam greets.

"Hi Carly."

"oh, hi" Carly says back to them. Freddie comes up behind Sam and tickles her side causing her to scream, which made most of the student look toward them.

"WHAT?" after hearing that from Sam they knew to look away or do something else. Sam turned toward Freddie and smacked his shoulder. He winced a bit. "What the hell was that for?"

"I just wanted to tickle you!" They started to argue. Carly decided she wanted to tell Sam something.

"Hey, Sam?" They still continued to argue. "You guys stop!" she raised her voice a little. She sighed. "Thank you. Now Sam can I talk to you about something private." She grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh. Its about Freddie."

"What about the nub?"

"Well, um I kinda like him."

**Hi Guys! Im SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated but I had a lot to do this month. I will TRY to keep updating at least every other day or every week…if I don't get writers block.** It was hard to write this chapter so im sorry if it sucks.

**P.S. thanks for the reviews! It made me feel great! They are what keeps me going.**


	12. Sea Trip Begins

A/N: No episodes with Creddie exist! I HATE creddie! Also, please vote on a story I should do next.

~Thank You!

{please read bottom}

Chapter 12:

**Sam's POV**

"What?"

I felt like I couldn't breathe. This can't be happening. Carly likes Freddie. Why? Freddie's always asked Carly on a date and she always rejected him. Why does she decide that now she likes him? Whenever I like someone Carly happens to like them too. Or when I get a boyfriend they go after Carly. Why can't I ever be happy? I can't believe that now that I like **Freddie,** she likes him too. It's like she trying to take away my happiness.

"I said I think I like-" I interrupted her not wanting her to say it again. My heart is already starting to break.

"No. I heard you. It's just…shocking. I mean, Freddie's always told you he loves you or asks you on a date and you always rejected him." I wanted to see watch he has to say.

"Well, I started liking him about a month ago." She started. "I noticed how he has changed a lot and he got very hot!"

Why? …Why does something like this always happen to me?

"I meant to ask you…do you think I should ask him out? I mean, he does love me so of course he'd say yes!" Carly said with a wide grin. She's right. He does love her. And I want him to be happy.

"Sure." I said to her with my arms crossed. The bell rings.

"Okay, well, we better get to class. I'll ask him after the trip."

~Two Twenty-Five

"Wesley Williams, Jake Krandle, Gibby Gibson, Fredward Benson, and Richard Robertson **(A/N: Aly's half brother. I changed the 7****th**** chapter a bit. Not much. Only that her brother will be one of the winners.) **Please wait outside for Principal Franklin to take you to the boat. Thank you." Announced the' secretary for Ted.

I got out of the school and saw Freddie with the other guys waiting to go on the boat. Aly came up to me. "Hey, Sam! What's wrong? You didn't talk to me or Freddie the whole day."

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I simply stated. I don't feel like talking to anyone about what happened earlier. "Let's meet up with the others." We met up with Wendy and dropped off our bags at my house. We walk to the pier and wait for the others.

Lina (Nickname for Marlina) ran up to us. "Hey, guys!" She greeted as she sat on the edge next to me. I saw something red in the water. That's probably Cassie. Her head stuck out of the water.

"Hi!" She greeted us.

"Hey." We all said.

"Let's go Swim." Aly said. We all dived in to the water.

**Freddie's Pov**

Principal Franklin led us to the boat. It was a **big **boat, but not huge. We got on the boat and got our rooms. There were two dressers and a bed between them. There were also two closets, a window to see the view, and a bathroom (with a shower). I unpacked my stuff and called my mom. She kept reminding me to take tick baths. I'll take baths but NOT tick baths. I have had about enough of those. The boat started to move. I sighed. Guess I won't be hanging out with Sam and Aly 'til Maybe Sunday Afternoon. Oh! And Carly too.

Sam.

I wonder why she wouldn't speak to me.

_**Flask Back**_

_School just ended._

_I went up to Sam. She was putting books in her locker. I wanted to talk to her about…how I feel. "Hey, Sam! Can I ask you something?"_

_Sam rolled her eyes. "No. I don't want to talk to you." She says sternly. I raised my eyebrow. She was going to walk away but I caught her wrist before she can get far._

"_Sam? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I asked her. She pulled her wrist out of my grasp. "No. it's nothing. Now leave me alone." She answered and walked away._

_**End of Flash Back**_

What's been up with her? I wanted to ask Aly or Wendy (since I've seen she has spent a lot of time with Wendy also) but I had to wait for Principal Franklin.

* * *

**All right. I don't really know what else to put for this chapter. But I'll post the next one soon.**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating. My laptop's charger was bad so I had to get a new one. I finally got my laptop and I'll be working on my stories as much as I can.**

**~Thank You for reading my story/ies!**

**~BeautifulxNightmare**


	13. Bad Idea?

Chapter 13: Bad Idea?

{Please read my new story coming soon in July called Ruining Our Lives. It's an iCarly Fanfic. I didn't know what other title to put. It's about someone ruining the lives of Carly, Sam, and Freddie. It might be better than it sounds. It has kidnapping, hurt, love, and more. Please take a look at the first chapter when it is out. Also, please vote on the poll I put up. Thank You.}

**Alyson's POV (Saturday)**

My friend's and I swam through the sea happily. We loved the sea. It was beautiful. Full of life.

We played tag and went to the place we all met. We went through the two cliffs where we saw many other…Mermaids. There were four other Mermaids sitting on one of the many rocks. Their tail colors were Yellow, Orange, Royal Blue, and Red. Like Cassie, but it was a bit darker than Cassie's tail.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." Marlina suggested. Cassie nodded her head. (Author: Cassie doesn't really like to meet new people that much unless she's heard about them before. But there's a reason why Marlins suggested what she has said…)

"Okay." I said. I like to meet new people.

"Sounds good to me." Wendy agreed.

"Do we have to?" Sam asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Come on Sam. It's nice to meet new people." Sam groaned.

"UGH! Fine."

"Yay!" After that we all went back under the water and swam to the other Mermaids.

…but I think that was a mistake…

**I am soooooo sorry that it is short. I've been really busy and I thought I should show you that something bad is going to happen. Hehe.**

**I'll update again sometime this week or next week.**

**And thank you for your reviews. And to ****seddieworshiper597, I will pm you whenever I get the chance. Thanks for reading this story!**


	14. New Power?

Chapter 14: New Power?

**Sam's POV**

We went to meet the four other Mermaids that were sitting on a rock. There were two other rocks closer to them so Marlina and Wendy went on one rock and Aly, Cassie, and I went to sit on the other.

"Hi!" Marlina shouted, excited to meet new Mermaids.

The other Mermaids looked toward us and smiled. "Hi." The Orange tailed Mermaid said as the others waved. We waved back.

"What are your names?" The yellow tailed Mermaid asked like she was happy to meet more Mermaids.

Wendy answered. "These are my friends Samantha, Alyson, Cassie, Cassie, and Marlina. I'm Wendy." We waved to the others as Wendy said our names. "What are your names?"

The yellow tailed Mermaid spoke again. "I'm Melody. They are Destiny {Orange Tail, Orange Highlights, Ash brown hair, Ash brown eyes}, Serena {Royal Blue Tail, Blonde hair, Blue eyes}, and Raye {Dark Red Tail, Dark Brown hair [almost Black], and green eyes}." The other's waved back as Melody introduced them.

I looked toward Raye and for some reason I got a bad feeling about her. I looked at her dark red tail. It looked a little thin and she had no dark red highlights or any kind of highlights for that matter. I nudged Aly, who was next to me on my left, while the others were talking. She looked at me with her right eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

"I've got a bad feeling about 'Raye'. She looks different than us." Aly turned toward Raye and examined her.

"I don't get it."

"Well, her Tail looks a little thin, she has no highlights and her eyes are green. Shouldn't they be a red or very dark pink?" Aly examined her again and realized what I was talking about.

"You're right. Let's say we had to go do something but we'll really be trying to examine her under water to see what's up with her tail" I nodded agreeing with her. She turned to the girls. "Uh…guys! Sam and I have to go do something. We'll be right back." Aly and I dived back into the water.

We Swam under Raye's tail but a little far away so no one can see us through the water. Luckily Raye brought her 'tail' down. A scale fell from it. Aly cupped her hands and let the scale fall to her palms. We swam all the way back to my place to examine the 'Scale'.

* * *

We laid ourselves out in a hidden part of the beach (A/N: Almost like in H2O) and waited to dry. I sat up tired of always having to waiting to dry. "Ugh I can't stand this!" I said as I slammed my hands on my pink tail. Pink. Why did I have to be a PINK Mermaid? Well…actually I've been starting to get use to pink. But I still don't like it that much.

As I thought about why I am a PINK Mermaid my Tail started to burn and steam was coming from it. "OW!" I screamed as I pulled my hands away. My tail started to get cool again. I looked closer and I saw that my tail was dried at the spots where my hands were. My eyes widened.

"Are You Okay?" Aly asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. But I think I found a new power." I said with a grin. Aly shot up.

"Really what is it?" she asked trying to shift over to me.

"Well, I don't think we'll need to wait for our tails to disappear." I put my hands over my tail and steam appeared. I dried my tail and Aly looked shocked.

"Luckyyyyyy. I can't believe you got a second power." She said as I dried her tail curling my fingers slowly until they were fists.

She got her legs back and we ran to my house.

**I don't know why but as I wrote this I couldn't stop my hands from typing about Sam's new power. I just typed. This power was supposed to come later but oh well.**

**Hope you've enjoyed iAm a Sea Creature so far.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE NEXT STORY I SHOULD WORK ON!**


	15. Raye's Scale

Chapter 15: Raye's Scale

**Sam's POV**

We got to my house and went straight to the counter. We made space for our examination. "So now what?" Aly asked.

_Oh yea…we didn't plan this well. Oh wait I've got an idea!_ "How about we dry it and see if it does anything."

Aly nodded agreeing with what I said. "That's a good idea. Let's use your tail."

"Wait. Wha-" Before I realized what was going to happen I felt water being poured down my head. I looked at Aly. "Thanks." I said. "A lot." And then I fell to the ground

Aly got a chair and pulled me up onto it. "OK now let's look for a lose scale. Here's one." She found a pair of tweezers and plucked a scale off of my tail. I winced as she did. She put my scale near Raye's. "Now they have to be dried."

"But I don't want to waaaiiiit!" I whined resting my head on my palm, as I leaned against the counter. Aly looked at me. "What?" I asked confused with why she's staring at me.

"If you don't know then you are hopeless."

"Oh!" Aly smiled at me thinking I figured. "We use a fan!" I said with a smile happy we don't have to wait anymore. Aly palmed her forehead and shook her head. "What?"

"You do realize that you have another power right?" She replied. And that's when it came to mind.

"Oh I can dry them!" I said, now happy that we don't really have to wait at all.

"NO DUH!" Aly exclaimed. "Now dry them so we can see what happens." I nod and put a hand over each scale. I dried them until I saw sparkles coming from my scale like when I change into a Mermaid or back into a human. I looked at it and it was skin. I looked at Raye's and nothing happened. My heart started to race. "How come Raye's Scale didn't do anything?" Alyson asks me. I shake my head.

"I don't know but I have a feeling she's not a Mermaid…"

"But it looks like a real scale."

"She could have done something, like maybe…She skinned a fish or something so she can find out if mermaids were real."

Aly looked at me disgusted by my guess. I shrugged. I no others guess to what 'Raye' could have done.

"I also noticed something else about Raye's tail. I think I saw legs through it." Aly told me.

"We better warn the others."


	16. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 16: Kidnapped

_Italics: _Thoughts

**~*Freddie's POV*~**

I stepped out of my room to get some fresh air. I looked into the clear Sea water. It was beautiful out here. I looked to where the boat was headed and saw two cliffs about 100 ft. leading to rocks from under water. I looked back down and saw something moving under the water. I saw something pink and something purple. They were pretty long. It moved faster than the boat and got away before I can make out what it was. I noticed it was going the same way. It was probably some fish that were somehow purple or pink or I'm just losing my mind.

Richard, Aly's step brother, came next to me. "Hey dude."

"Hey." I greeted back, still looking at the water.

"So you're friends with Sam right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, even though I think I know why he's asking.

"Well, Sam and I dated…" I rolled my eyes again. _I don't care if you dated Sam. It's old news. It was a long time ago. All I care about now is having a good time and trying to build up the courage to ask her out._ "…and I was wondering if you can help me get her back. Can you?" I looked at him. He looked like he really wanted a girlfriend. But I heard from Aly once when we were talking that he cheated on one of his girlfriends. I don't want the same thing to happen to Sam. Maybe he was too clingy to Sam so she can believe that he wants to be with her and only her while he was probably sneaking around with some other whore.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can help you out there." I replied. Richard looked at me for a while. He looked emotionless.

"I know why." I looked at him weirdly with my right brow raised.

"What do you mean 'you know why'?" I asked. He stared at me giving me chills up my spine.

"You like Sam too don't you." How did he know?

"No. I would never like Sam. She bullies me and beats me up…sometime." I (sort of) lied. It sounded believable enough. The 'I would never like Sam' part was kind of true. I would never like her. Because I Love Her. And by the way, for some reason Sam hasn't even bullied me as bad as before or even laid a hand on me. I actually wish she would hit me sometimes.

Richard nodded. "Okay. Say whatever you want. But I know you like Sam. But you're **Never** going to get with her when I'm around." He stated before walking away.

Wow. He seems like a wimp but he sounds vicious…

10 Minutes Later the boat went between the cliffs. There were many rocks and when the boat was turning I saw something go into the water. It was something blue. It looked like a fish tail. Maybe somehow a fish was on the rock but was able to get back in the water. Man, I think I'm going crazy.

**~*Sam*~**

Aly and I swam back to the other Mermaids. When we got there, only Wendy, Lina, and Cassie were there. Good.

I sat on the rock I was at before with Aly. "Guys, Sam and I need to talk to you about something." Aly said, getting their attention.

"What is it?" Cassie asks.

"Well," I started. "When we met the other Mermaids, we thought something was strange about one of them. Raye. That's when Aly and I left. Aly got a scale from Raye's tail and we examined it. So we dried a scale of mine and it turned to skin but Raye's never did. Also, Aly said she thinks she saw legs through her 'tail' when we were swimming away." I finished.

Marlina spoke next. "She also didn't have highlights and her tail **did** look a little thin. Also her nails weren't painted red and Melody, Serena, and Destiny** just** met her."

~*Next Day*~

I woke up to the sun shining through the window in my room. I couldn't stop thinking about Raye's Scale. Why didn't the scale turn to skin? I still had the Scale in a small jar. **(A/N: I don't know why but I put a pic of how the jar looks like. Yeah I know, I'm stupid)**

I went toward it and decided to look at it carefully. I took the Scale out of the jar and examined it. It was a bit smaller than my Scales. I went to my bathroom, turned on the faucet, and touched the water. My tail was revealed.

I put Raye's Scale next to one of mine. Her Scale was smaller and it was shaped differently. But just because they are shaped differently doesn't mean anything. I still can't figure out what's different about her. Oh well.

I went to Carly's house later that day at around two. We watched television for an hour.

"I'm hungry." I say before getting up and heading to the fridge. Carly was coming to the kitchen too, when Spencer came running out of his room.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" I walked over to the counter followed by Carly.

"What's up?" She asks.

"This!" Spencer lifts up something that was big. It was a big water gun. _Oh no._ "Isn't this cool? It's a big water gun but I filled it up with some apple juice."

Carly looked confused and so did I. "Umm…why?" Carly asks. Spencer grinned.

"Cause when Socko and I go to the park, we're going to play with water guns, **BUT **instead of water I'm going to shoot him with Apple Juice!" He says happily. Carly and I look at each other weirdly. I turn to Spencer and say…

"You're Weird." Spencer then pouts at me. Then he grinned again.

"Hey watch this! On the box it says it can shoot up to 20ft.! Now the only thing now is how do I work this thing because when I pull the trigger it doesn't shoo-" Before he can say anything else the Apple Juice was squirted on Carly and I. Carly squealed and I just stood there with my eyes wide in shock. I ran to the bathroom and my tail popped right after closing the door. I sighed. Keeping this secret is going to be harder than I thought. Especially with Spencer near you. No offence to him.

I placed my hands an inch away from my tail and boiled the water on it. I got my legs back. I opened the door and no one was in the living room. I decided to go home since I was tired.

Ten minutes later I was home in my room with nothing to do. The doorbell rang. I got down stairs looked through the peek hole. There was a girl with dark brown hair that almost looked black, has green eyes, and is about a couple centimeters taller than me.

Raye.

_What is __**she **__doing here?_ I opened the door. Raye smiled. "Hi Sam! Remember me?"

"Yea. Hi." I raised my eyebrow. "What are u doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something. Do you?" she asks. I have a bad feeling about her. So I say…

"Actually I'm busy at the moment." I lied. The next thing that happened got my heart beating faster, wondering what was going to happen next.

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. A LOT has been happening including 9****th**** grade. I can't stand how my life is like right now. I'm starting on the next chapter right now. Should be up later or tomorrow! Bye!**


	17. Kidnapped  Full Chapter

Chapter 17: Kidnapped

Ten minutes later I was home in my room with nothing to do. The doorbell rang. I got down stairs looked through the peek hole. There was a girl with dark brown hair that almost looked black, has green eyes, and is about a couple centimeters taller than me.

Raye.

_What is __**she **__doing here?_ I opened the door. Raye smiled. "Hi Sam! Remember me?"

"Yea. Hi." I raised my eyebrow. "What are u doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something. Do you?" she asks. I have a bad feeling about her. So I say…

"Actually I'm busy at the moment." I lied. The next thing that happened got my heart beating faster, wondering what was going to happen next.

Raye turned around and called out "Boys get in here!" she turned back and smiled a sickening smile. The boys she called for came in and grabbed my arms.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" I yelled. They dragged me off to an SUV van. They pushed me in the back seat. One of the boys sat next to me and locked the door. Raye got in the passenger seat and the other boy got in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathing heavily. Raye just turned and smiled again. _I hate that smile_.

"You'll see." And with that she turned back around.

Twelve Minutes later.

The Man pulled up to a house. It looked like a normal house. _Where am I?_ The Men got out and so did Raye. The Man that was next to me, pulled me out of the car by my right arm. His grip got tighter causing me to whimper. Raye and the men brought me inside of the house. They dragged me upstairs and into a room. Probably Raye's room. Raye went to a bookshelf. She pulled on a book. I'm guessing that was a hidden lever. She should have just came up with another idea cause that has been taken a LONG time ago.

The bookshelf slid to the right revealing a stair case that leads downstairs. We went down to see some sort of lab. We passed through it and Raye opened another door with her hand print. The door opened. The room inside was empty. It only had white walls. The men pushed me in.

"We'll see you later." Raye said, closing the door.

* * *

I spent almost TWO HOURS in a room with NOTHING to do. I haven't even eaten anything and I am STARVING!

I finally heard the door opening. The man that was sitting next to me in the van opened the door. "Follow Me." He said and walked away. I got up from my position on the floor and followed him down a hall. It was pretty hard to see. We got to the end of the hall. The man opened the door and dragged me in by my left arm, pushing me to the ground. The man turned on the switch and I looked up.

I saw a glass wall. On the other side were fishes, coral, and more. The walls around the room were black. It's like they had an aquarium here. A woman came in. She had straight blond hair that goes down to her shoulder blades and had green eyes. She came toward me and pulled me up. There was a door next to the tank. She pulled there. On the floor was a platform. She brought us on to the platform and pressed a button. The platform rose and part of the ceiling was sliding over to the side. "What do you think you are doing?" I ask.

The woman turns to me. "My job." She simply states. The platform stopped. I looked down and I saw the top of the tank. I looked as the fish were swimming around in the water. Suddenly, I was pushed in. I looked down and my legs turned into a tail and my shirt disappeared and showed my Scaled bra. I swam up and looked around. The woman was gone. I heard noise like a machine. I looked to the side and saw the top of the tank closing. Then woman came back and pushed my head down in to the water so I wouldn't get out. The tank closed. I swam down and saw Raye looking at me with a toothy grin. She turned to the man and said something but I couldn't hear. The man rolled his eyes and walked away with Raye following behind him after waving to me.


	18. Author Note

HIIIII!

I'm SOOOOOO SORRY i haven't been around! i've been going through a LOT this past year but it has come to a stop for i don't know how long but i hope everything gets back to normal.

Anyway, i will be changing some things in this story so by next week then, if you want, you can re-read it and see what i have changed.

interesting stuff will happen in the next few chapters, but i'm going to fix up the other chapters first. This fic's rating may change to T though.

So, i hope you continue to enjoy this fic once i continue typing it up again.

Hope you have a great day! BYE! :)

~Liz


End file.
